Thinking
by SleaterKinney
Summary: Edward realises Bella's love for Alice. The title is the name of the song its based on. Tameaka - thinking. Alice/Bella Rated M for Femslash. One-shot


**A quick/short one-shot I just love this song, so I decided to write a song fic. TAMEAKA – THINKING  
I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE SONG LYICS~**

**ALICE/BELLA**

**~Crystal**

**-AlicePOV-**

_I swear I'll put up a fight _

_If you lay a hand on me  
And no it's not alright  
for you to be messing with my mind._

_I've been standing second in line  
waiting on my turn for you to be mine_

I waited for Bella in the school's parking lot to meet me after school. Every second I was with her was priceless. Even if she wasn't mine I would stand by her, make her as happy as I could. I would wait for her. But where was she? She was already at least an hour late. I was getting worried. I reached my hand into my jeans pocket and pulled out my sleek silver mobile and started dialling her number when it was suddenly snatched out of my hands. I looked up at the person who was standing in front of me.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked defensively quickly thinking about something, anything other than Bella. He grabbed my arm. "Leave Bella alone" he hissed, "I know how you feel about her, what you think."

"Don't touch me" I hissed back ripping my arm from his grip. "What I think is my own business" He shot me a furious look before storming off. I sighed, ever since I saw Bella I loved her I just wasn't quick enough.

-**EdwardPOV**_**-**_

_Well you got me in your arms, and her in your heart  
__And me in your bed, and her in your head_

I returned into Bella's room. She didn't notice me and I saw a love heart necklace in her slender fingers, playing with it with a frown on her face. "Hey Bella, I'm back" I informed her. She immediately looked up and smiled but I saw her trying to hide the piece of jewellery in her hands. "What's that you have there Dear?" I asked trying not to show much interest. "Oh this, Alice got it for me. It's nothing" She smiled, she was a horrible liar. "Bella you looked sad looking at it, let me see it" I demanded.

"It's really nothing just something she got me when you missed out going to the prom because you were busy, I was upset so she gave me it" She muttered obviously not wanting to remember me ditching her on her prom night.

"Well if it's nothing, let me see it Bella" I said with a sharp note in my tone. "Don't break it" She muttered holding it out to me. I hastily took it and read what the heart said...

'_I'll love you  
__Forever  
__Forever yours Alice'_

I quickly dropped it so I wouldn't shatter it into a million pieces. "That's...nice" I whispered before lying down next to Bella just relaxing doing allot of thinking while she did her homework. Oh how I wished I could read her mind, to know what she thinks of Alice.

**-BellaPOV-**

_I've been thinking  
__Can't stop thinking  
__I think it's time I moved on  
__And maybe you should too  
__We've been like this way too long  
__I should change  
__And so should you_

'_Edward, I can't be with you anymore, I am in love with her"...."Edward, I love you, but I'm not in love with you"..."Edward, you are amazing, I know you will find someone better than me, you deserve better"... "Edward... its over" _

I thought of all the ways I could tell him it's over, I didn't know how to so I decided to just go with the flow.

"Edward, I need to tell you something" I began...

**-EdwardPOV-**

_She's been playing with your mind  
__But all you see is through your eyes  
__Thinking something you should do._

_Babe It's time to make the move  
_'_Cause when she walks in the room  
__your hand slips off mine  
__Yes, I've known this for a while  
__Yes I've known this the whole time_

I froze; I had heard everything she just thought. "No Bella, why, why did you let Alice convince you she's better for you than me. Is it because she cares about the way she dresses? Because she fixes her hair up to make it like that every morning, while I just let mine be messy?" I sighed, it was useless. From the moment I introduced her to Alice I knew Alice would be more important to her than me.

"I know you love her, I know, I see the way you are with her. It's obvious. I tried to ignore it at the start I tried to be ignorant, But I knew the whole time. Go be happy with her, I can't compete with her, and you're right, there are lots more girls out there" I smiled feeling better, "It's okay Bella, I'll love you always but your heart Belongs to Alice."

**-BellaPOV-**

I was stunned but quickly hugged him fiercely "I'm so sorry Edward, but thank you! Thank you so much" I quickly ran out the door and there she was already, of course she would be here. "Alice..." I breathed out. "Are you ready for our first kiss?" I smiled nervously.

She nodded and her lips met mine and I was blasted away into another world. It was unlike anything I had experienced before. It even began to rain but we stayed still our lips locked together. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

**Wow I actually made Edward nice 0_0 eheh. Well yeah, this is just a story, because its a story and I wanted to write it. God I love my logic~ **

**Review pls.**

**~Crystal**

P.S I'll probbably end up having hella'lotta stories that are song fics. I normally make a song fit into a plot for a alice/bella story somehow :D 


End file.
